Rugrats Meet The Teletubbies!
by Nebula250
Summary: The Rugrats have adventures with the Teletubbies. Need I say more?
1. chapter 1

Rugrats Meet The Teletubbies: Chapter 1: Phil, Lil, and Tinky-Winky!

The Rugrats, minus Angelica, have made their way towards Great Britain, otherwise known as the United Kingdom. There, their parents have taken them to Teletubbyland, where the Teletubbies reside, along with their pet vaccum, the Noo Noo, and the baby sun in the sky. And one day in Teletubbyland, tge one year old babies, Phil and Lil, were the first ones to meet Tinky-Winky. But before they could do so, Tinky-Winky was hiding behind a bush. Where could he be?

"Where is this Tinky-Winky guy supsupposed to be" Phil asked? "And _what_ does he look like, again"?

"The growed-ups said he is purple and he has an upside down triangle on his head" Lil said.

"Oh, yeah" Phil said. "Plus he carries a purse with him".

"It's a _bag_ , Phillip" Lil said.

"It's a _purse_ , Lillian" Phil argued.

"Bag" Lil argued.

"Purse" Phil argued.

Suddenly, when Phil and Lil weren't looking, Tinky-Winky went out from behind the bush and went behind Lil, who was too busy arguing with Phil to notice.

"Bag" Lil argued.

"Purse" Phil argued.

"Bag".

"Purse".

"BAG"!

"PURSE"!

"BAG"!

"PURSE"!

"Eh-Oh" Tinky-Winky said to Phil and Lil.

Phil and Lil gasped as Lil turned around to see Tinky-Winky behind her.

"Hi, Tinky-Winky" Phil and Lil said in unison, smiling.

"Big Hug" Tinky-Winky said as he knelt down to hug Phil and Lil. Phil and Lil hugged Tinky-Winky as he hugged them. Once they stopped hugging, Phil had a question to ask.

"What do we do now" Phil asked?

Suddenly, Tinky-Winky had an idea.

"Tubby Toast" Tinky-Winky suggested.

"Tubby Toast" Lil asked in confusion

Author's note: I decided to use the original Tinky-Winky actor, Dave Thompson, to voice Tinky-Winky. And for those of you uninterested in "Teletubbies", maybe _this_ will get you interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Rugrats Meet the Teletubbies Chapter 2: Dipsy, Laa Laa, Chuckie, Kimi, and Susie Part 1!

Meanwhile, in another area of Teletubbyland, Laa Laa, the yellow Teletubby, was dancing with the skirt on, when Susie Carmichael and Kimi Finster saw her dance moves.

"Shall we dance with her?" Kimi asked.

"I don't see why not." Susie shrugged, smiling.

The two started dancing with Laa Laa. Meanwhile, near where Laa Laa was dancing, 2 year old Chuckie Finster was looking for the Teletubbies, when he saw Dipsy's dipstick antenna sticking out from behind a hill. Chuckie went behind the hill to find Dipsy, the green Teletubby, was hiding in the hill.

"Hi" Chuckie said. "You must be Dipsy.

Dipsy turned at Chuckie, quickly.

"SHHH" said Dipsy.

Chuckie covered his mouth. Then he whispered "Why are you hiding there"?

Dipsy was hiding from Laa Laa.

"Dipsy hide from Laa Laa" Dipsy whispered.

"Why" Chuckie asked? "Is she just as mean as Angelica"?

It was Dipsy's turn to wear the skirt.

"Dipsy turn'y wear the 'kirt" Dipsy whispered.

"'Kirt?" Chuckie asked, confused.

Chuckie peeked up to see Laa Laa dancing in her skirt with Kimi and Susie.

"Oh! _Skirt!"_ Chuckie realized, smiling as he stopped peeking and looked at Dipsy. "It's your turn to wear the _skirt._ "

Dipsy nodded.

"Well, I don't blame you for not wanting to wear it" Chuckie said. "This girl named Angelica Pickles made me wear a dress for her ballet, once".

"Uh oh." Dipsy said.

"Yeah" Chuckie said.

By the time Laa Laa, Kimi, and Susie finished their dancing, Laa Laa finally noticed them, who were looking at her and she was surprised and happy to see them.

"Eh Oh" Laa Laa said to Kimi and Susie.

"Eh Oh?" Kimi asked.

"I think she means hello, Kimi." Susie said, smiling.

"Oh! Well "Eh Oh" to you too, Laa Laa."Kimi said happily.

"Yes. Eh Oh, Laa Laa" Susie said giggling.

Laa Laa giggled and gasped.

"BIG HUG!" Laa Laa exclaimed happily.

"Big hug" Kimi asked?

"She wants to hug us, Kimi" Susie said happily.

Kimi smiled as Laa Laa hugged her and Susie. Kimi and Susie hugged Laa Laa. Chuckie watched from behind the hill and smiled.

"Laa Laa seems very nice" Chuckie said. "I wanna hug her too".

Chuckie got out from behind the hill and ran to Laa Laa, Susie, and Kimi, who looked at Chuckie.

"Chuckie!" Susie and Kimi exclaimed happily.

"Hi" Chuckie said as he hugged Laa Laa. Laa Laa giggled and hugged Chuckie.

By the time Laa Laa and Chuckie stopped hugging each other, Chuckie had something to say to her.

"Dipsy doesn't want to wear the skirt" Chuckie said.

Laa Laa looked at Susie and Kimi, who looked at Chuckie with wonder in their eyes. Laa Laa looked at Chuckie again.

"Dipsy no want to wear pirt?" Laa Laa asked?

"Yeah" Chuckie said.

"Have you even met Dipsy" Susie asked suspiciously to Chuckie?

"Yes, I've met Dipsy" Chuckie answered.

Laa Laa wondered where Dipsy was?

"Where Dipsy" Laa Laa asked?

Chuckie became nervous. "I don't know where he is".

"But you metted him today" Kimi said.

"Yeah, but Laa Laa will make him wear the skirt once I tell her that he is behind the hill over there." Chuckie said, pointing to the hill where Dipsy was hiding, before realizing what he said and covering his mouth with his hands.

Laa Laa gasped in delight at what she heard and looked at the hill. Susie smiled at Laa Laa.

"Are you gonna dress him up in the skirt you are wearing?" Susie asked.

"Yes" Laa Laa answered.

Dipsy immediately got on top of the hill.

"Oh no!" Dipsy exclaimed.

Chuckie looked at Dipsy nervously. "Sorry, Dipsy." He said.

"Dipsy turn'y wear the pirt" Laa Laa said happily.

"Dipsy's turn to wear the skirt" Kimi asked?

Laa Laa nodded.

Laa Laa took the skirt off and held it in front of Dipsy. "Eeyaah, Dipsy".

"Uh Oh! RUN AWAY!" Dipsy said as he ran off away from Laa Laa.

"Dipsy" Laa Laa called as she was chasing Dipsy with the skirt in her hands.

"Eeyaah?" Kimi asked, confused at what Laa Laa asked.

""I think she means "Here you are"" Susie said to Kimi.

"Laa Laa, wait." Chuckie called out to Laa Laa as he was following her. Susie and Kimi decided to follow Laa Laa as well.

Author's note: I decided to place the setting in the original Teletubbyland with the original Teletubbies, Noo-Noo and Sun baby. The voice actors for the Teletubbies are Dave Thompson, John Simmit, Nikky Smedley, and Pui Fan Lee, the original Teletubbies voice actors.


End file.
